Torture And Maelstrom
by TeenageVampachu
Summary: This is currently incomplete and just something I've been putting thought into but haven't filled in the blanks in between as of yet suggestions for content, story, and other things such as the final description or summary for the story are welcome.


**As the current description says I have many ideas that I plan to implement down the line, I'm hoping to make a sort of series of fanfictions for this, starting in the Narutoverse and eventually, years after the fight with Kaguya, (still not entirely sure how I'm going to get is there because as I've said, I already have plans) I find a way to both dimension hop, maybe have time differences like say a day turned into a year in a different universe, dimension, or anything else I can think of, and also manage to control the age of a person through extremely complicated use of chakra, likely using ninshuu or just straight chakra control,maybe seals as my OC, Kashaku (an orphan with a twin sister that you will see in a bit), will be the seal master and have absurdchakra control with decent reserves and a few other things I thought of that would be feasible through said chakra control and seals, and some not.**

 **As far as dimension hopping goes I'm NOT going to any universe that is either incomplete, such as RWBY, (even though I EXTREMELY want to) or I can't come up with a feasible ending for if it isn't complete as of yet.**

 **The first couple chapters may seem rushed but I plan to use them as a prologue, it will start to slow down after the Kyuubi attack.**

 **As a last note there will be at least 4 different OCs, two are shown in this chapter, all of which are planned to show up in the Narutoverse.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 **4 Years Before The Kyuubi Attack**

 **Kashaku's P.O.V**

"Kashakuuu, get up, we're going to be late!" A feminine voice yelled at me.

"Just a few more minutes...ZZZzzzzzz." I tiredly told the owner of the voice.

"That's what you said 20 minutes ago, get up already!" She said continuing to harass me out of my precious sleep.

I responded by weakly throwing my hand in the air. I heard a sigh and then footsteps before the door to the room being opened and closed, 'Finally, I can get some more sleep.' I thought as I drifted back into unconsciousness. I then shot up in my bed,my  
crimson redand ocean blue eyes shooting open as it got very cold.

"WHAT THE HELL ANKO?!" I yelled at my 8 year old fraternal twin sister, who was holding a bucket behind her.

"Would you rather I left you here so you could miss the first day at the Academy?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Oh...SHIT! Come on Anko,we gotta go." I said shaking my still wet dark red and black hair out.

"That's what I've been trying to do, baka!" She yelled back.

"Then stop yelling at me and let's go!" I said putting my clothes on, a matching pair of black longpants and a short-sleeved shirt with crimson flames on the sleeves and ends of the pants' legs.

We rushed out of the two bedroom apartment and down the streets of Konoha, eager to start our first day at the Academy.

 **2 years before the Kyuubi Attack**

It's been two years since we started at the Academy. Anko, a friend of ours named Nori, and I all passed the gennin exams, which is stupidly easy. Seriously whose bright idea was it to require three E-rank jutsu to be a shinobi? Maybe they were just trying  
to increase theoverall protection of the village? At any rate, Anko and I were on our way to the Academy for team assignments.

I was wearing a black T-shirt and a black hoodie, hood up, with red lines going from the left side of my neck to my right hip and another going from my right arm to my left side. I was also wearing a pair of black jeans with two red stripes down the sides  
ofboth legs, my hitai-ate hanging around my neck, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Hey fools!" Said a familiar voice coming down the street.

"Yo Nori, what's up?" I said to myidiot of a friend.

Nori was our age, 10, and of average height for our age, 4 1/2 feet tall. His hair was a crimson color with bright blonde flecks in random places throughout his hair. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a large red spiral on the front of the shirt,anddark  
blue colored shorts and sandals. His eyes were a strange mix of amethyst purple and ocean blue which looked as if they were swirling around in his pupils. His hitai-ate was tied around his forehead.

"Not much, just wondering what teams we'll be put on." He stated casually.

At that I paused, looked at him, and said, "I haven't thought much about it honestly, what about you Anko?" I asked my sister.

Anko had violet hair in her usual short spiky fanned-ponytail, which went well with her chocolate brown eyes. She recently started wearing a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt under a black t-shirt, fishnet armbands that reach to her elbows, dark shorts, andknee-length  
boots. Her hitai-ate, like Nori's, was tied around her forehead.

"No actually, I guess I know I'm not going to be able to change it once it's done." She told us.

"Makes sense, I just hope I end up on a team with at least one of you, it would be so boring otherwise." I stated.

"That would be great, but it'd be better if we were all put on the same team, as unlikely as it is." Nori said hopefully as he caught up with us.

"If it happens I'll pay Anko's dango bills for the next week." I said. I suddenly felt the skin on my back crawl.

"You better keep that promise." My totally not demonic sister said while looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I confirmed.

A few minutes of talking about random little subjects later and we had made it to the Academy.

We walked into the classroom, and took our seats next to each other like we always did, and waited for our soon to be former Academy Instructor to call out the teams we would be assigned. He decided to start a speech which I quickly tuned out. There were  
only threenames I cared about here. I never expected to hear what I did.

"Team 7; Kashaku, Nori, Anko."

I immediately started grinning like I had won the lottery. How lucky, or unlucky if they end up dying in front of you, could I have been to have gotten my favorite two people in the village on my team? I looked at them and my smile dropped when I saw  
/Anko looking at me with that devilish smirk. I then groaned and slammed my head into the table, muttering curses and praying for my wallets future well-being. The only other noises heard were complaints about an overpowered team and a certain asshole's  
snickering.

"Your sensei is waiting for you on the roof, good luck." The instructor announced.

I grabbed both Anko and Nori and **Shunshined** us to the roof, where they stumbled a bit with surprised looks on their faces. I nearly laughed when I saw our new sensei, since it was someone we knew.

She was wearing her hitai-ate around her forehead with crimson hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing her face. She wore a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her

eyes were the same amethyst color that wasin Nori's eyes.

When she saw me laughing at her, she disappeared and tried to hit me on the head but I quickly side-stepped the blow, "You'll have to try harder than that, Kushina-san!" I said mischievously.

"That's sensei to you, gaki!" She corrected.

"I suppose so, but you'll still have to try harder than that before you hit me." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

The next thing I heard was the sound of death itself.

"Ohhhhh?"

"Awwww fu-" The next I knew there was an angry red-headed she-devil behind me. "-ck."

Face meet ground, ground meet face, play nice. "OW!"

Anko was on the ground laughing her ass off and Nori was simultaneously cowering behind a pillar and trying not to laugh.

* * *

 **I'm currently still working on this chapter.**


End file.
